1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electrical switches, and more particularly to a manually operated electrical switch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Manually operated electrical switches are employed in small electrical appliances, such as electric shavers, for making and breaking an electrical connection between an electrical circuit disposed within an appliance housing, and appliance input terminals adapted to mate with a typical miniature appliance connector attached to one end of a power cord. The prior art manually operated appliance switches include a movable member, such as a button, located on an external surface of the appliance housing for causing an intermediate electrical conductor to selectively make or break an electrical connection between the appliance input terminals and the appliance electrical circuits. It is sometimes desirable to eliminate buttons or other types of movable members from the external surface of the appliance housing leaving only the appliance input terminals. In addition, it is also desirable to decrease the number of switch parts while providing a positive electrical connection between the appliance input terminals and the appliance electrical circuits.
Accordingly, a manually operated switch is arranged to provide an electrical connection between the appliance input terminals and the appliance electrical circuits without using an intermediate movable member located on the external housing of the appliance.